Tú
by Algenib
Summary: Una persona reflexiona sobre su relación, lo bueno y lo malo, las alegrías y las tristezas. ¿Puede el ser amado cambiar radicalmente nuestras vidas? Un pequeño songfic referente a una de mis parejas favoritas: Haruka y Michiru.


Un pequeño song-fic referente a una de mis parejas favoritas: Haruka y Michiru. Una persona puede llegar a ser tan especial para otra? Bueno esta idea me anduvo rondando en la cabeza desde hace algunos días, por fin tuve tiempo de ponerla por escrito, espero no haberla hecho tan melosa. La canción es "Ángel" (versión en español de la canción de Robbie Williams). Que la disfruten!

* * *

**TÚ**

* * *

Es medianoche. No puedo dormir. Me levanto de la cama y me siento en el sillón junto a la ventana a admirar la luna llena. Hermosa, cálida, radiante. Sonrío al recordar a la jovencita protegida por ese astro. Mi princesa. 

Ha pasado un tiempo. Las batallas parecen haber terminado y por fin disfrutamos de la tan anhelada paz. Aunque debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones creí que no sobreviviría.

Entonces volteo hacia donde descansa mi razón para luchar. Duerme plácidamente en la cama, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su rostro, iluminado tenuemente por los rayos lunares, vuelto hacia mí.

**Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí**

Me quedo inmóvil, mirándola, memorizando sus rasgos, imaginando mi vida sin ella. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, supimos que éramos diferentes, y que al mismo tiempo compartíamos una misma meta, una misma misión.

**Te conocí, el viento se me fue, tal como llegó**

Como hubiera deseado conocerte en otras circunstancias. Pues a pesar de haber nacido para cumplir esta ardua tarea, tú no merecías este destino tan cruel. Sin embargo, sé que no dudaste en aceptarlo.

**Y te fallé, te hice daño, tantos años**

Si supieras que la razón para soportar todo aquel dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, fuiste tú. Eras tú quien se hacía presente en mis pensamientos en los momentos difíciles. Eras tú quien lograba que conservara la calma, aún al borde de la locura. Quien a pesar de mis dudas, con solo una mirada, disipaba la oscuridad para mostrarme el brillo de la esperanza.

**Yo pasé por todo sin pensar, te amé sin casi amar**

Durante las arduas batallas que libramos, el temor de perderte se hizo presente. Me prometí protegerte contra todo y contra todos. Porque sin tí mi vida no tendría sentido. Sin embargo, en todo momento eras tú quien cuidaba de mí.

**Y al final quien me salvó, el ángel que quiero yo.**

No sé exactamente como pasó. Somos tan diferentes, polos opuestos. Pero eso no importó, mis sentimientos por tí se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. Pero callé por miedo. Miedo de que no me correspondieras, de que te alejaras de mí. Hubo noches tan amargas, tan silenciosas. Quería dejar de sentir para no sufrir más. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en tí.

**De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos**

Ya no soportaba más esa situación. Un día, miraba sin ver por la ventana, con la tristeza carcomiéndome el alma. Entonces te sentaste junto a mí, me dirigiste esa profunda mirada, y sentí de pronto tu mano en mi rostro, acariciándome. Te miré con sorpresa. Tú sonreíste, creo que yo también lo hice, y devolví la caricia. De nuevo fuiste tú quien tomó la iniciativa. Lentamente te acercaste y me besaste, con suavidad. Y yo te correspondí.

**Dejándome tu beso junto al corazón**

Fue como un sueño. Ese beso se quedó grabado en mi memoria, tatuado en todo mi ser. Me miraste y tus ojos me dijeron lo que tanto deseaba saber. Comprendí que sentías lo mismo. A partir de ese momento supe que siempre estarías a mi lado.

**Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas**

Los días se volvieron plenos y felices. Tu dulzura, tu nobleza, me hicieron ver la vida de otra forma. Entendí que no solo existen el dolor y la soledad, también puede haber ternura, calidez, amor.

**Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor**  
**Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo**

Me enseñaste a luchar, a pelear por lo que quiero, a no dejarme vencer. Cada vez que sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, ahí estabas tú, estrechándome, dándome fuerzas para continuar. No importaban las peleas, las dificultades, mientras estuvieras a mi lado.

**Cuando estoy fatal, ya no sé que hacer, ni a donde ir**  
**Me fijo en tí y te siento cerca pensando en mí**

Ya no quería alejarme de tí. Por primera vez me sentía bien al lado de alguien. Junto a tí descubrí la belleza de un atardecer, la sensación de una suave brisa, la calidez de un abrazo. Extrañaba tu voz, tu aroma, tu compañía cuando te ausentabas, y anhelaba tu mirada, tus besos, tus caricias en tu presencia.

**El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tú estás**

Agradezco al cielo infinitamente el haberte encontrado. Aunque a veces pienso que fuiste tú quien me encontró. Realmente eso no importa. Estás aquí, conmigo, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Me dí cuenta de que la vida se disfruta más cuando se ama y se es amado. Es así como se vive realmente.

**Mi vida cambió el ángel que quiero yo.**

Llegué a conocerte como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho. Y descubrí tu verdadera esencia. Eres tan especial, tan sencilla, tan cálida. Brillas con luz propia e iluminas a quienes te rodean. Aunque no quieras admitirlo y en ocasiones te sonrojes cuando te lo hago notar.

**De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos**  
**Dejándome tu beso junto al corazón**

Es increíble cuanto me conoces. Con una simple mirada puedes leer mi tristeza o mi felicidad, mi ira o mi tranquilidad, mi temor o mi decisión. En ocasiones hay conflictos, pero son momentos fugaces en nuestra eternidad.

**Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas,**  
**Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor**

Ahora creo en el destino. Sé que nacimos para estar juntas. Como el cielo y el mar se funden en el horizonte. No importa que es lo que nos depare el futuro, siempre que estés a mi lado, podré soportarlo.

Sigo pensando en todo lo que significas para mí, recordando todos los bellos momentos vividos, y no me doy cuenta de que has despertado.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntas sentándote en la cama y dirigiéndome tu profunda mirada.

Tu voz me saca de mis ensoñaciones y me hace mirarte.

- Nada.  
- Michiru...- dices cruzando los brazos.  
- Solo pensar- respondo en voz baja.  
- ¿En serio? y ¿en qué piensas?  
- En tí- contesto y tú te sonrojas. Tu timidez me provoca ternura.  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras piensas?- vuelves a preguntar con suavidad. Sonriendo.

Tu sonrisa siempre me ha cautivado. Refleja inocencia, pureza, amor. Me fascina verte sonreír. Te devuelvo el gesto, me levanto y camino hacia tí.

**Porque tú eres ...**

- No Haruka- respondo recostándome a tu lado- Mejor acompáñame a dormir. A soñar.

Asientes sin perder tu sonrisa, me rodeas con tus cálidos brazos. Me acomodo en tu pecho y poco a poco me quedo dormida arrullada por tu suave respiración. Siempre junto a tí.

**... el ángel que quiero yo.**

* * *


End file.
